


A Morning with Jeremy (Scout TF2)

by D_cassidy



Series: Morning W/ The Team [2]
Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Morning, NB, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, gender neutral reader, good morning, morning romance, morning with the team, nb read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_cassidy/pseuds/D_cassidy
Summary: Enjoy a cozy morning with your love...





	A Morning with Jeremy (Scout TF2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sam_Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Sandwich/gifts).



> Please comment any typos!

You rub your eyes and prepare yourself for the annoying light of the morning. When you finally convince yourself to open your eyes, you see the alarm clock. It reads 12:07. Nice job, sleeping in as usual. You roll over to see him there, sitting up in bed with his headphones in and the latest issue of the comic of his choice. As juvenile as this might seem, you cant help but oggle at the purely childlike innocence that is his morning routine.

You gently hug his waist, still lay in on your side. You rest your head on his leg and passively read along with him. Every now and then he plays with your hair, which makes your heart swell. He’s lost in his own little world, but you’re still a part of it. Once he finished the issue, he closed it, careful not to accidentally crease the corners before putting it away in a drawer of his nightstand (one of the many drawers around his room that was filled with comics.

He gently pulls you up so you were slightly more upright, leaning on his shoulder. He lights a cigarette and put an arm around your waist. “You wanna eat with the team or do you want me to bring back some food for us to eat in here?” You think for a moment and decide on eating in the bedroom. You love the whole team, but aren’t quite awake enough for all of their antics. “A’ight, I’ll be back in a minute.” He hops out of bed, pulling on a pair of basketball shorts and puts a hoodie on over his bare torso, leaving your shared bedroom.

You look around the room. You two were never /supposed/ to bunk together, but things just sorta... happened. You and him just sorta happened. His room was a true expression of himself. Sure, adult things like guns, bullets, condom, and cigarettes covered the top of his dresser, but that was about the extent of his ‘adult’ side. His walls were plastered with superhero posters and photos of the two of you, as well as the team. His night stand had a lava lamp he got for his tenth birthday, and a trophy he got in track in fifth grade on it. He had a cigarette carton full of baseball cards, and his drawers were full of comics and sports jerseys. His spirit is young, and that will never die. This makes you smile.

After a couple minutes, your strawberry blonde knight-in-grubby-sweatshirt returns with two plates full of food. He smiles, accidentally dropping his cigarettes into one of the plates of food. “Uh- shit— I guess that one is mine, then,” he giggles to himself and sits, criss-cross, facing you on the bed. He hands you one of the plates. You take a deep breath in; gotta love the smell of Engi’s cooking.

“How’d you sleep?” He asks before stuffing his face with a mixture of eggs and bacon. You tell him you slept fine; you always sleep well when he’s with you. “Dat’s good.” You return the question. “I uh, I slept alright, I guess. Had a wei’d dream, tho...” you pry a bit, fueled by curiosity. “It was just... nah, it’s too sad to talk about with breakfast.” You place your hand on his, and with a reassuring smile, you let him know he can talk about whatever, whenever. “Well, okay... g’ash, I don’t remember a whole lot... just dat, uh, I couldn’t find Ma. Then, when I couldn’t find her, I tried to find you, but you were gone, too... sorry, like I said, kinda heavy for breakfast.”

Your heart cries for him! You cherish every moment with this messy, stuck-in-his-20s boy, and you cant imagine a day where he was nowhere to be found. You lean over the food and peck his cheek, holding his hand tightly to let him know that you’re not going anywhere. He smiles and you both move on. The rest of breakfast is speckled with small talk and chit chat, both of you peppering in little excuses to kiss or cuddle, or any way to give a little dose of affection.

Soon enough, while he’s getting into his ‘uniform’, theres a knock at the door. Spy is calling a meeting for the all the Mercs to discuss attack strategy, making it very clear that non-mercy are not welcome to this meeting, making dead-on eye contact with you. You roll your eyes and playfully throw a leftover biscuit from breakfast at him.

He finishes dressing and pecks your lips before heading to the meeting. Just a nice little morning with your favorite little mercenary.


End file.
